Harassment
by snowangel-983
Summary: Theres a new face at the Crime Lab, and she has her hart and he claws set on NIcky, weather he likes it or not.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own CSI, unless dreaming about it counts. Enjoy my little readers.

* * *

She came in and made her way to the break room, unable to control the urges that over rode all common sense when she saw him standing alone in the break room sipping coffee.

"He's so strong, and tall. And that accent is fuel for the fire." She thought, pouring herself some coffee and edged close to him. Nick cleared his throat and moved a step over the right, and Ally moved alone with him.

"Oh come on Nick don't play coy with me, I know you like me." She sighed coming closer still. Nick just moved away from her putting the table between them, as Warrick came in giving his buddy a confused look.

"Hey aren't you guys a little old for musical chairs?" He asked Nick didn't respond just kept his eyes on Ally, She'd bed with them for a few weeks now and every time he had the misfortune of being alone wit her she had thrown herself at him. HE wasn't looking for any one at the moment and had told her as such, but she still continued to harass him.

"Harass?" His mind asked,

"Huh, funny I never thought of like that." He thought, Warrick slapped his shoulder bring him out of his thoughts.

"Careful Rick, this coffee's not exactly cols you know." He warned moving the coffee and away from him so's not to burn himself.

"Sorry, just trying to get your attention man. It's you and me tonight, 419 on Weston Street." Warrick said, Nick grinned, halleluiah there is a god.

"Cool let go then." HE said dumping the last of his coffee and heading out the door Warrick in tow.

"So what do you think of the new girl?" Warrick asked as the worked the scene, He was working the living room and Nick was a few away in the dining room. Nick stopped moving his powder brush and looked around his friend.

'I... Don't know, she's cute I guess." Nick answered, going back to his fingerprinting.

"Yeah, well I thought I might ask her out, but it seems she likes you." Warrick continued, Nick hesitated again, Warrick was getting at something, and nick a sinking suspicion that he knew what it was.

"I'm not in the least bit interested in Ally or any other girl right now." Nick answered and tape lifted the print he'd found.

"And yet she seems to like you any ways." Warrick pointed out.

"Man, leave it alone please I'm really not interested in her, she just hasn't accepted it yet." Nick defended.

"Sure thing man, whatever you say." Warrick caved. Nick didn't respond just shook his head and went back to work.

Nick dropped of his DNA to Mia and then went to start working on fingerprints. He met up with Brass at PD and together they talked with the family of the victim, 23 year old, Kayla Prates.

"Why do you want our prints for we had nothing to do with this." Her father exploded Nick back away and looked at brass.

"Look MR. Prates I know your upset but I need to rule out family first, before we can start looking elsewhere." Nick threw his voice low and, he hoped, soothing, the man calmed down and nodded, fresh tears making tracks down his face. Nick made quick work of the job and giving them him sincerest condolences left eh grieving family.

"Man I'm glad that parts over, I just have to run the prints and see of I get anything." HE told Warrick as he entered the lab and set to work on the prints.

"Well, none of the family match the print I found in the Dinning room, so that means our victim had company before she died." Nick informed his partner.

"Well, I guess we go back to the parents ask some more questions." Warrick said, they left, a pair of eyes watched nick retreating back.

_'And what a backside it is.' _She thought grinning.

* * *

I have no idea where this will go; it's just something my overtaxed mind thought up, to distract me from my studies. Might be a good one who knows, let me know what Y'all think about it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Grissom came into the break room the next night to find nick dozing lightly leaned on the table his head cushioned by his arms. He watched for a moment until Warrick walked in, Grissom looked up at him and smiled.

"Warrick do know if Nicks has been missing any sleep?" Grissom asked. Warrick shrugged pouring some coffee into a cleaning looking mug and trend to stare at his best bud. Nick slept on unaware of the eyes watching him; he's been so tired from a fitful sleep the day before that he sat down intending to rest only for a few seconds and had simply dozed off.

"I don't know but, have you noticed how edgy he is around Ally?" Warrick asked, Nick stirred but, continued the snooze.

"I guess we should wake him up." Grissom pointed out, Warrick gentle shook Nicks shoulder, it had the desired affect; Nick sat up looking around unsure for a minute where he was.

"Huh, oh sorry Gris, I haven't been sleeping well." Nick confessed, he wasn't going to deny that after have been caught sleeping on shift.

"Well, try and get some more rest after this shift okay?" Grissom suggested, Nick nodded yawning and took the proffered cup of hot coffee.

"Warrick tells me you uncomfortable around Ally, why?" Grissom questioned, Nick through the man a look.

"No reason I just get a weird vibe from her." He lied, okay it was half of lie really, the truth is that vibe is a big one, and he wanted to stay as far from her as possible.

"You're sure there's nothing you want to tell me?" Grissom tried again, Nick just blinked at him, unsure weather he was telling him that he knew about ally or that he was just fishing.

"Nope everything's peachy." Nick plastered a fake smile on his face and sipped his coffee as everyone else filed in Ally sidled up next to nick bumping him and nearly dropping his coffee into his lap.

"Careful." Nick growled and turned his head to look at her, His face went pale and he squirmed in the chair. Grissom watched the exchange and nodded. He had suspected that ally was some how getting at Nicky, but obviously Nick wasn't going to admit to it.

"Okay people assignments, Warrick, Sara a DB at fifth and main, Greg, Catherine robbery gone bad at a coffee shop on east and gremian, Nick Ally you with me we have a suspicious sercs a roller skating rink in down town." Grissom watched them file out Nick had yet to move he just staring at Grissom as if he'd killed his dog right in front of him, Nick felt his insides twist painfully. Nick finally managed to move his body move and dumping his cold coffee went to meet Grissom outside.

Unfortunately he didn't find Grissom he found Ally, grinning and waiting by the truck, Great my worst nightmare is really happening a I'm stuck with Miss Loony tunes for an entire case.

"Hey hot stuff, what shaking?" Ally asked, Nick ignored her and going around on the other side leaned against the passenger door. Ally followed him and pressed close to him he pressed himself closer to the truck

"Get off of me now!" Nick demanded pushing her away, Ally got this look on her face that sacred Nick she looked more then just dissed, she looked ready to rip his head off.

"Nick is that anyway to treat you girlfriend?" She asked he eyes practically glowing; Nick swallowed hard and glared back.

"We are not together." He said his tone even and yet commanding. Ally glanced towards the door as Grissom walked out but, he wasn't paying them any attention she leapt at Nick planting a kiss in his lips nick grunted and tried to pull away she released him when Grissom was in earshot, she smacked him cause nicks head to rocket left he shook at the cobwebs and looked around at her.

'She really is batty..." He thought.

"How dare you." She yelled loud enough for everyone in the county to hear her Nick looked around and saw Grissom staring at them.

'Or she incredibly smart.' He thought rubbing his cheek.

"Nick what's going on?" Grissom asked Ally grinned evilly and turned to face him looking distraught.

"He's harassing me that what's going on." She screamed Grissom cringed and rubbed his ears.

* * *

Well there chapter two more coming, sorry that took so long. 


	3. Chapter 3

Nicks mouth dropped open in shock, he tried to speak but ended up looking like a fish out of water, and Grissom raised his eyes brow, glancing between the two of them.

"Nicky is that true?" He asked. Nick looked at him his chock growing.

"No of course it isn't." He gasped. Are seriously telling me you believed the made up Bull crap! Nick mind yelled, Grissom didn't say anything for a long time just stood in the parking lot waiting to see what would happen.

"Tell him the truth Ally!" Nick exploded giving her an evil glare so hot it could melt glaciers.

"The truth is Nick has been harassing me from the first day we met, I tried to let him down easy but he just wouldn't listen," She turned to Nick all teary and remorseful, it made him feel sick.

"I'm sorry Nick; I didn't want to have to do this." She told him, Nick just continued to stare blankly ahead, unable to form a coherent thought.

"Alright look Nicky I want you to stay away from Ally tonight we still a crime scene to get to; when we get back we'll deal with this." Grissom said, he needed more time, HE didn't believe nick would harass Ally and more then he believed in Santa clause. The only problem was getting nick near enough to talk to with out Ally over hearing.

"Thank you sir." Ally climbed in the back seat and waited while the guys climbed in the front, Grissom started the engine and pulled out.

"Nick why you an I work inside and Ally you work out side perimeter then come in and help us." Grissom instructed, Nick flew inside and sighed in relief at least he did have to be around the whole time.

"Nick I wanted to let you now I don't believe you capable of such an accusation; we'll get the bottom of this." HE promised Nick nodded smiled and went to work, I didn't take to long and they were headed back.

When they got there, they barely made it through the door when Ecklie cornered them.

"What's this I hear about one of your guys harassing a new employee?" Ecklie asked Grissom glare at him.

"Ally accused Nick of harassment we were just on our way to see you." Grissom asked, he brain worked in light speed,

'How the heck did he know about that?' his mind asked.

"Well let's go then." Ecklie walked down the hall all three CSI's in tow.

"Well is it true?" Ecklie asked, Nick looked up from the floor to glare holes in his fore head.

"No it a lie." Nick declared, Ally broke into sobs, and Nick rolled his eyes. She's got to be kidding.

"Why are you doing this to me you brute just tell the truth." Ally Sobbed.

"I am; I want nothing to do with you." Nick spat crossing his arm protectively over his chest and glaring at the floor.

"You liar I turned you down for a date and then you started to harass me, then in the parking lot you stole that kiss." She continued to sob her voice growing in volume drawing spectators out into the halls.

"Alright enough Nick until we figure this out you on paid leave for three weeks is that understood; I don't want to see or smell you at this lab. Ally same for you, now get out of my office I and I'm you, have work to do." Ecklie dismissed them Nick blew out of the room and went straight to the locker room, gathered his things and left before any one could stop him.

Grissom wasn't so lucky though, as soon as he was back in his office four familiar faces popped in looking confused.

"Hey I know your probably wondering what's going on. Sit down and I'll tell you." They all sat down and waited for Grissom to speak.

Nick headed for home unaware of the eyes that followed him. Ally grinned manically, now she could have nick to herself with him away from the lab his friends wouldn't be around to cause a distraction. Now all she had to do was wait for the right time.

* * *

Okay there's chapter 3, hope you liked it. Thanks for the great reviews, keep them coming. 


	4. Chapter 4

Nick climbed from his SUV and dragged himself inside, tossed his key on the small cabinet against the wall under the bar window. Sighing he went back towards the bedroom and grabbing some boxers and a tee shirt went to take a long hot shower. The spray hit his head and shoulders, the water fell down his back relaxing the tense muscles, and easing an on coming head ache.

'I just don't believe this, how did I mange to get my self into the mess? I must have a sign on me somewhere that say's: Hurt me please.' He thought as he lathered his hair with shampoo and conditioner, he turned off the water and stepping out (two wonderful seconds of naked Nicky) he grabs a towel and dries off. Donning his boxers leaves the now steam filled bathroom.

He goes into the kitchen and grabs a beer and sandwich and heads off to the comfort of his couch and any ball game that happens to be on the tube. After a while he relaxes and fall asleep to the sports channel, by this time ally has parked her truck down the street and snuck up to his living room window to spy in on him already sound asleep.

"Sleep well my little Nicky." She whispers into the night as she rounds the house to the back door and tried the knob, frowns when it won't budge.

'Dang locked' she pulls a small hair pin from her neatly placed bun and fiddles with it in the lock until she hear a soft click and the knobs turns. She tip toes through the hall way and out into the living room to stand over the back of the couch to watch Nick sleep just a she reaching out to stroke his face some one knocks at the door.

"Nick man it's just me you in there?" It's Warrick she gasps pulls away and a dash's back down the hall to the back door and is just out side when Nick stirs, stands and opens the door for Warrick to come in.

"Hey man, who you doing?" Warrick asked looking around the place a sudden chill fills him.

"Fine I guess I fell asleep on couch to the game." Nick answers flipping the TV off for the moment. Warrick looks his friend over, he looks exhausted, his face is drown and grey, his eyes are blood shot, testament to the fact that nick hasn't been getting enough sleep lately.

"Wow you look like hell man; you need to sleep while you're off work." Warrick grinned showing ill will in the statement, nick returned the gesture and they sat.

"Thanks at least I match the way I feel with the way I look." Nick replied, they sat around for a while just talking and laughing unaware of what might have happened had Warrick not shown up. Ally growls, and runs for her truck; to wait for her next chance to corner, her little Nicky.

"I got you once little man and I'll do it again." She vows hunkering down for what appears to be a long wait.

Meanwhile Grissom is having some difficulty reining in the troupes for what appears to be a long night, three homicides between four CSI's is not going to be easy.

"Alright I sent Warrick to cheak on Nick and we have to pull off taking in three cases with the man parwe we now have seeing as we're now done two CSI's, Sara you and Warrick have a DB on Madison road, Catherine you have a solo, and Greg you're going to be with me for now, alright get moving guys the sooner who finish with you work the sooner you out of here and can all rush at once to see Nick." Grissom smiled and they filed out leaving Grissom alone with his bugs for a few minutes of peace. He's is leaving his office when his cells rings he looks at the id and grins,

"Hey Warrick how's Nicky?" HE asks almost laughing when he hears Nick voice in back ground.

"OH He's doing just fine, he says as long he doesn't to se Ally for the rest of his natural born life." Warrick sputters into the phone they al share a laugh and then after giving Warrick his latest assignment they disconnect.

Warrick bids good bye and heads to his truck, Ally eyes him and waits impatiently for him to be gone then climbs out of the truck and runs for nicks house, Going to a window the peers in and spies Nick back on the couch watching something on the discovery channel, she can hear the bird chirping from where she stands. She watches him closely and notices his eyes closing when they finally close she waits a few more minutes to make sure he's asleep and then goes back around to the back door, smiles to find still unlocked. She once more tip toes to the living room and leans over the back of the couch and places and hand gently on his cheek Nick stir at the touch but, does not awaken from what ever dreams have captured him, she strokes his face and then coming around the other side kneels down and lays her on his forehead raking his fingers through his short brown hair forcing back and to the side, this time Nick stirs and his eyes open to narrow slits.

"Who..." that's as far his sspeech got when he laid eyes on ally even through slits he jumped off his couch and backed away from her.

"What the hell, how did you get in here?" He asked looking over at the door, he hadn't forgotten to lock it he returns his attention to Ally who has moved closer to him he takes two giant steps back and stops.

"Stay away from me, don't you get it yet I don't like you, and personally it bordering a hate." Nick told her but she only grins.

"I don't care if you like me or not, It doesn't matter I don't need you to like me for me to have you." She purrs coming closer still. Nick takes another giant step back and slams into the wall, he looks around for something to protect himself with.

"You really are crazy, get the hell out of my house." He commanded his voice stronger then he feels at the moment. She pressed against him forcing him to pull back further only to be stopped by the wall, she steal a lng passionate kiss and th retreats to the couch.

"You really don't remember me do you." She asked him sounding disappointed, Nick looked closely and is going say no when something smacls him in the gut, he does know her, it the same person he prayed to see again when he was nine years old,

"It's you, how did you find me and why do you want me after all this time?" Nick asked slideing down the wall and and stareing out at her.

"I've had the liitle Nicky noe I want to taste the Big one." She grins evilly at him and Nick swallows hard.

"I won't let you hurt me again." He swears standing up and gpoing for te phone on the table, grabbing it he holds for a precouse few second when all 150 pounds of Ally crash ointo him and the phone lfies away to crash against the wall.

"No get off of me you witch I won't let you do this." He struggles to free him self she presses down on him and he looks into her terrible face it contorted rage he struggles to throw her off of him, but she doesn't give, finally his turns taking all his weight pushes it right and knocks the both of them over Ally lands in a heap and Nick gets up and run for the bed room phone slamming the door behind himself he grabs the phone a cordless and hits 911.

"I need back up at this address ASAP, my name in Stokes I'm being attacked in my home." He disconnects and runs to the window he pushes it back and climbs out. Not sure what else to do he ducks under the brush in his back yard and tries to stay still. A few minutes later Ally comes around the side of the house looking for him, Nick holds his breath waiting.

"Come out; come out where ever you are. I am going to find you Nicky." She vows stomping the brush just the right of where Nick lays.

Warrick is back at the lab going through his evidence when his phone rings, it brass.

"Yeah what's up man," HE says, and freezes listening.

"Alight I'm on my way now." HE rushes out to find Grissom in his office he tells what happened and they leave together the others in tow.

* * *

Okay there chapter four, hope you like it. How did you like the nice little twist? Did you figure out who she really is? If not you'll find out in the next chapter, thank for the great reviews guys keep them coming. 


	5. Chapter 5

She paced along the bushes, looking deep into the darkness beyond the green leaves, but was unable to see nick who remained low to ground. He grinned when the sound of blaring sirens could be heard charging up the street, He watched Ally's feet stop as she listened. Then curing under her breath she ran off out of the back yard. Nick cautiously crept out of his hiding place and walked around to his front yard to see a dark pick up truck speed away up the street.

"Hey, sorry to be rude but, what's going on?" A sleepy voice asked Nick turned to see a tall brunette staring at him through droopy brown eyes; she lifted a tissue to her nose just barley catching a sneeze.

"Oh, I called the police some one broke into my house." Nick supplied, the fact that this was only half true didn't matter, no need to upset the sick neighbor.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" She asked blowing her nose; Nick grinned and shook his head.

"Yes I'm fine, are you okay?" He asked, she smiled shyly wiping her face, and pulling a fresh tissue from her pocket to catch another sneeze.

"Oh peachy, just fighting a cold is all." She replied pulling an afghan blanket tighter around her small frame.

"I'm Alex Cain, I'd shake you're hand but I doubt you want this cold." She introduced sniffling.

"Nick Stokes, sorry to bring you out side, I can imagine you fell pretty cruddy." He apologized; she blew her nose and sneezed.

"You needed help, and you called for it, you've nothing to be sorry for." She answered; they fell silent as a group out worried people came racing up the yard to where they stood conversing.

"Hey, Nick is everything alright?" Warrick asked, eyeing the girl on other side of the fence, Nick smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, she ran when she heard the sirens." Nick explained.

"Who's you friend?" Catherine asked.

"Oh, this is Alex, Alex this is Catherine, Sara, Warrick Grissom and Greg." Nick introduced each said hello in some form a friendly greeting.

"Nice to meet you all, I wont' shake hand this time." She replied, catching yet another sneeze, she looked back a nick through watery eyes.

"It was nice to meet you guys and I'm glad you okay Nick, but I'm going back to bed, to lie in misery until this dang cold goes away." She joked and hopping back up her steps went inside.

"Good night Alex." Nick called just as the door closed.

"Interesting character isn't she?" Grissom asked, Nick continued to smile and shrugging made his way inside his friend in tow.

The next afternoon, Nick stopped for lunch and Alex popped into his mind, poor thing laying in bed all day sick, Nick decided to bring her lunch, so he ordered two cups a chicken noodle soup and crackers, then stopped a bough some juice and tissues with aloe and lotion.

He knocked lightly and waited for an answer, it took a good five minutes before he heard the lock click and the door opened to reveal Alex wrapped once more in her Afghan blanket he hair pulled back in a pony tail.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise." Alex said allowing him entrance; she smiled and sat the bags on her table.

"I come baring gifts," He answered pulling out the soup juice and tissues.

"You bought this stuff for me?" She asked looking close to tears, but it could just be the cold.

"Yeah, I wanted to formally apologize for last night." Nick said handing a cup and spoon she took them gratefully and showed nick into the living room where they sat to eat.

"I told you last there's nothing to be sorry for, I'm just glad you weren't hurt." She replied spooning some soup in her mouth.

'This is really good." She said taking another bite, Nick nodded and going back to the table brought back the crackers. Alex got up and came back with cups of ice and the juice.

"Is the juice okay, I haven't been shopping in a few days so I'm short on drinks." She said blushing. Nick smiled and accepted to proffered drink, so this is how they spent to afternoon, eating soup and crackers and getting to know one another.

"Wow your parents sound wonderful, I never had that kind of family environment, my dad was an alcoholic, and my mom was so wrapper dup in taking care of my older siblings problems, and working that I kind of fell by the way side." Alex admitted, she was kind of surprised at this because she never really told any one about her past, but with Nick it was different, she felt she could trust him.

"Wow I'm sorry to hear that, I can't imagine what that must have been like." Nick gave her shoulder a reassuring pat and smiled warmly.

"Thanks, I don't usually talk about it with people I just met but, I think I can trust with the deep dark secrets of me childhood." She smiled.

"I guess growing up on a ranch surrounded by brothers and sisters, you never really feel left out of anything, I remember I used to ride champ as far away from the house as possible just to have a moment's peace." Nick smiled, Alex sighed.

"I wish I had a horse growing up, there beautiful animals, I always wanted to go horse back riding down a tree lined path in fall, the leaves fall around me, flying in the wind." She sounded far away for a moment and Nick smiled, imagining it for himself.

"Maybe some day you will." He said, she gave him a skeptical look.

"Yeah well, I guess so." Nick was going to say something else when the some knocking at the door stopped them. Alex got up and went to answer it while Nick cleared away the remnants of their lunch.

"Hi I'm Warrick we met last night, is Nick by any chance over here?" The tall African American investigator asked, Alex smiled and let him come in.

"Why yes Warrick he is, I think he was heading towards the kitchen when you knocked.

"Hey man, what up?" Nick asked, coming out into the foyer.

"Hey I was starting to worry you weren't answering your phone." Warrick explained.

"Oh yeah sorry, I brought Alex some chicken noodle soup." Nick explained.

"Well, Grissom just though one of use should drop by to check on you." Warrick explained again, Nick nodded, he'd been expecting that to happen eventually. Warrick bid good bye to them and then took his leave, explaining that a crime scene was waiting.

"Dang, what did his mom feed that guy, miracle growth?" Alex asked blowing her nose and then taking in air through his nose.

"I can breath!" She exclaimed Nick chuckled.

"Wow Nick you the cure for the common cold." Alex laughed, looking around her house she started to pick thing up tossing her blanket on the chair and taking her pillows back in the bedroom Nick cleared the table putting juice in the fridge and the crackers in the pantry, then tossed to bags and came back out find Alex vacuuming the floor.

"I got to find out what they put in that soup." Nick joked when she finally sat down on her couch; she laughed and sipped her juice.

"Yeah, well I always get a burst of energy when the cold goes away." She explained. They talked for a while about this and that, and finally Night fell outside, and Nick stood up to leave Alex pouted but walked him to the door.

"Thanks for today it was nice to have some to talk to for once it gets kind of lonely over here." Alex said. Nick stopped on the porch and looked at her for good thirty seconds, her hair was still up in a pony tail but, a few strand had fallen lose and no framed her face, her eyes were so dark that her could get lost in them, she was in a pair of care bear pajama bottoms and a spaghetti strap top.

'God she gorgeous just like that' he caught himself thinking.

"You're welcome I had fun too, maybe we could get together some time go to a movie or something?" Nick suggested.

"Why Mister Stoked are you asking me out?" She grinned and batted her eyes at him playfully.

"Yeah I guess I am." Nick answered with a grin of his own.

"I'd love to." Alex replied.

"Okay great, so I'll see you later then, how about Saturday night a movie and dinner?" Nick asked Alex laughed her voice like a bell.

"Well, you move fast, alright Saturday night," She agreed, Nick leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her cheek, Alex blushed and grinned watching him walk back across the yard to his house.

Alex closed her door grinned from ear to ear, Nick went inside grinning about the same neither one aware of the eyes that watched their exchange, Ally growled deep in her throat, and glare at the house next to Nicks.

'Oh I'll have you Nick, if I have to kill every one to get you." She vowed and drove off down the street.

* * *

Well, there the next chapter, Nicky has a girl friend, I did this to give the story a little more of a plot. Hope you like, more coming soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Nick slept peacefully all night long, and woke up the next morning surprisingly refreshed. Maybe it was the fact that he had met a wonderful, beautiful woman and had spent all day with her and had a date with her this Saturday night. This was the first time since the kidnapping that he felt happy inside and out; he jumped from his bed and quickly dressing and sprucing up the joint, made for Alex' home. He was just walking out his front door when a dark SUV, he recognized and Alex' pulled into her drive way, inside he could see the shape of her body and a moving figure in the far back..

"Hey Alex, who's your friend back here?" Nick asked now able to make out the dog that paced the truck ready to be let out.

"Nick I want to meet my best buddy," She smiled opening the hatch back, the large German Shepard jumped out and laped at Alex' hands, before turning to take in Nick. The dog stopped just in front of him and looked him up and down, nick held out his hand and waited, the dog put his nose in the palm of the out stretched hand and then licked it, Nick scratched him behind the ears, before he could move the dog reared back on it hind legs and planting his front paws on each of nicks shoulders came face to face with him. Nick just stare in shock at the dogs face.

"Nick meet Tobias, or Toby as I like to call him." She introduced, Nick could swear he heard a chuckle in her tone and smiled.

"Hello Tobias, nice to meet you." He grinned Tobias planted slobbery kiss on nicks nose before sliding back down to all fours again.

"Aww he likes you." This time Alex _was _laughing, Nick wiped his face and laughed.

"Well it's nice to be liked." He answered still laughing Tobias ran between to the two them for a minute and then stopped a low growl rumbling deep in his throat.

"Tobias, what's the matter" Alex asked turning to see a tall blonde leggy woman coming up the side walk apparently from Nicks house where her car was parked.

"Hey Nick how are doing?" She asked.

"Go away and leave me alone I want nothing to do with you Ally, haven't done enough damage to my life?" He asked heatedly, Alex stayed quiet and Tobias' growling became more vicious as Ally continued to approach finally Tobias had had enough of this stranger and started to bark aggressively.

"I'd watch my step Toby doesn't like strangers very well, he might bite your hand off." Alex threatened and Toby tried to make good on the threat by moving a few feet and snapping at Ally's hand.

"But Nick I thought we had something going, did are little romp in the parking lot at the lab mean nothing to you?" Alex asked sounding wounded and drooping her eyes for good measure, Nick sighed heavily tired of playing games with this psycho.

"It meant nothing to me, _you_ mean nothing to me, now turn around get in you car and drive away." Nick instructed, Ally's look hardened and she glare at him,

"Fine, But no this you will regret this." And turning around, stalked back to her car climbed in and drove off.

"I seriously doubt that." Nick spat Alex looked at him showing confusion and a little hurt.

"Come on, lets go inside and I'll tell what's been going on lately." Nick suggested she followed him up the front steps and through her front door Tobias in tow. They sat in the living room, and Nick began his story starting with the first day ally had shown up at the lab.

_She came into the break room after having spent the better part of three hours talking with Grissom about protocol and rules. Boring, she sat through it in misery waiting for some kind of bell to ring and for that guy to shut up finally. She was hoping to see that hot tan, guy she'd noticed in passing, and apparently fortune was on her side, he walked in just a few minutes later._

_"Two jocks go missing and turn up dead in a school yard three miles from where they were taken, no one sees or hears anything and they all have zilch in common." He was reading aloud from a file in his hand, as he used his free hand to pour a mug full of steaming coffee._

_"Hi there, do you always talk to your self?" She asked making her presence in the room known, she smiled when he jumped and spun to look at her._

_"Sorry, didn't know any one was in here." He apologized, and moved to leave again she stopped him by blocking the door, he fell back a step and eyed her._

_"Excuse me." He said and came forward again but she didn't move away from the door, she did, however, move towards Nick, who backed away until that is, his bum hit the cabinet._

_"You know your even cuter when your flustered Nick." She pressed her full weight against him pining him in place, she leaned in close to his face and planted a kiss on his lips Nick yank his head away and looked at her in disgust ._

"_Look lady I don't know how you know my name but back up now." He demanded pushing her back away from him, and taking his now cold coffee and his file swept from the room so fast if he were a cartoon he have left a trial of smoke in his wake._

_"Ever since then she's been harassing me at work and now at home, she even got me suspended from work for a week." Nick finished and waited for her to scream and kick him out, it didn't come instead her voice was low and soft; soothing._

"Oh Nick why didn't you tell me, is she the reason you called to police that night?" She asked covering his hand with hers, and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah, she came over with out warning and tried to force herself on me." Nick admitted, Alex remained quiet for so long Nick would have thought she'd left if not for the reassuring pressure of her hand.

"Well, it sounds like you had quiet the time of her, why not tell your boss about this or of the friends I met that night?" Alex asked, still not understanding why he told her this.

"I want to, and I know I need to but there's more to this then I want to tell them." Nick slipped and he looked up at her she smiled warmly and nodded.

"What else is there? You Don't have to answer that." Alex added after the question had unintentionally popped out.

"It's okay. I need to tell some one if for no other reason then to get it out in the open," Nick sighed and tightened his hold on her hand she squeezed back, the way he was acting told what ever he was about to tell her was not good.

"When I was nine I had a last minute babysitter and she molested me, I never told my parents. I did tell Catherine, we were working a bizarre case and she threatened to send me home if I didn't lose my growing attitude so I told her." Nick stopped talking, a lump had formed in his throat and his eyes had filled with tears. Alex remained quiet as her thoughts ran a marathon trying to piece together why he told her that, and then it clicked.

"It's her isn't it, after all this time she come back for another go at you, that's what she was doing there that night?" Alex asked Nick looked up at her tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Yeah, your not disturbed by this?" Nick asked She smiled and kissed his wet cheek.

"Oh Nick, yes it bothers me that she hurt you at such a young age I mean I work with children who are victims of all kinds of abuse and torture but, Nick I like you and the fact that something happened to you so long ago doesn't change those feeling's one iota." She wiped his cheeks dry and then kissed him again.

"Thanks, will you go with me up to the lab to tell to others, they need to know what happened to today and what's been happening since last month." Nick explained, she didn't answer just stood gathered her shoes purse and keys and waited by the door for him to come along, He did feeling more alive then ever.

* * *

Okay there's chapter six, hope you enjoyed, more Nicky drama in the next chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

Nick came into Grissom's office with Alex in tow their hands interlocked, he waited for Grissom to notice them, he didn't have to wait long, Grissom's Billy bob bass piped up over the door, and Grissom looked up at them. 

"Hey nick aren't you suspended for a week?" Grissom asked. Nick cleared his throat and moved closer into the room

"Yeah, Um we need to talk." Nick said, and waited.

"Can you call the others too?" He asked.

"Sure just a minute." Nick waited until every one crowded in the room to speak.

"Okay, umm you all know about what happen between me and Ally last week, but what you don't know is everything that she's been doing for the past month." Nick began and marched into a long winded explanation about the harassment and the threats to both their lives. When he finished the room stayed quiet as they each took it in.

"Why didn't you come to me or Catherine, the first time she threw herself at you?" Grissom asked.

"I do have a little pride left, I thought I could handle it on my own. Obviously I was wrong." Nick admitted.

"Well, you'll have to file a report with Ecklie weather or not you press charges against her." Grissom told him, Nick nodded and felt a reassuring pressure on his hand, he looked over at Alex and smiled.

"In the meantime try to stay away from her if that not possible go away for the week and let things blow over, and who's your new friend?" Catherine asked, Nick smiled over at her.

"Every one this is Alex, Alex this is Warrick, Greg, Catherine, Sara, and my boss Grissom." Nick introduced they exchanged greetings.

"You know Nick my uncle Charlie lives here in Nevada, up north on a horse ranch he invited me up whenever I wanted to, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we hide out up there." Alex offered.

"You sure about that?" Nick asked, Alex smiled and nodded.

"Wouldn't have mentioned it if I didn't think it would be okay, he'd love the company." Alex relied, Nick nodded and they rose to leave.

"Nick be careful, and keep in touch." Grissom spoke up as they went out the door the nick called back over his shoulder that he would and they were gone.

When they got back to Alex's place they split up and went to pack theiur bags Nick came back a few minutes later packed and waiting, Alex tosed af ew last minute things into her suit case and tassed it in the back with Nicks, Then let Tobias jump in before closing the door, and they were off down the road heading north to the Freedom ranch.

Right be hind them A dark SUV followed at a sedate pace the women inside watching them intently.

"So you think you can just run away and I'll leave you alone , not going to happen." She swore chuckling.

* * *

Okay that's all for this chapter, I have a small cold so I'm not at my best. Let me know what you think. Did any one else go nuts when they saw that mustache. OH MY GOD! Some body make him shave it! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hours later they pulled onto a dirt road, after about a mile Nick could see and two story white washed house, sitting front and center of about 23 acres, horse roamed on one side of a pasture and cows grazed in another, that back of the land was nothing but forest.

"Wow, impressive." Nick gasped, Alex smiled and pulling into the drive hopped out and ran to the door.

"Uncle Charlie!" she called out.

"Alex sweetie is that you?" Alex stiffened and turned to face the voice, Nick remained silent the look her face told him it wasn't Uncle Charlie.

"Uncle Charlie, I would like you to meet Nick Stokes, he need s to stay here for a while." Alex explained, a Chubby, ageing man in his late 50's, wearing chino's, a button down shirt, cow boy boots and, a Stetson hat grinned widely and shook hands with nick hugged Alex ad welcomed them into the house, after showing them their rooms and, getting them settled, he showed them to the living room where they sat have tea and talking, Nick explained abut Ally and the harassment, leaving out the fat that he knew her before this.

"Sounds to me like you have a real problem on your hands there son, and you say Alex here brought you here to get away from her?" He asked.

" yes sir she did." Nick looked over at Ally a fondness in his eyes she hadn't seen there before.

"Well, about Alex gives you a tour of the ranch while I start supper." They agreed and the two went off to see the ranch.

They ended up at the stables, watching the horse run wild in the pasture, Nick intertwined his fingers with Alex's, she smiled over at him.

"Come on there's some one I want you to meet." She brought him over to the fence and whistled.

"Diego com here boy." She called one of the horses, a dark brown palomino come over to her nickering.

"Hey, Boy I missed you too, this is Nick, Nick meet Diego." Nick reached and stroked the horses neck.

"Hey there big boy." , A barking slobbering Tobias jumped between them and stole a kiss from them.

"Hello Tobias." Nick chuckled. After they completely their little tour the stopped on the back porch and sit and enjoy the afternoon weather. Nick took this moment to lean over and steal a kiss. Alex stare at him eye browns raised eyes wide.

"Wow, do that again." She told him, he obeyed they shared a deep kiss, a broke away when Uncle Charlie called them for dinner.

* * *

Ally snarled as she watched them kiss, she vowed to have nick as her own and she would too. She's wait until he was on his own to get him.

* * *

Dinner was delicious, nick enjoyed the home cooked meal, and then called it a night early. Alex went up a while later after having spent some time with her uncle. The next morning Nick woke early and informed Charlie whom he found in the kitchen that was going for a walk around the ranch before breakfast.

Nick took in the smells the ranch having not stepped foot on his own families ranch since he let Texas, the smells reminded him of his childhood. HE grinned up at the sky as he continued his walk. He stopped to watch the horses run and jumped when an arm snaked around his chest and something cold pressed against her neck.

"Hello Nicky, what's say you an me, go some where quiet and finish our business." A cols voice suggested, Nick swallowed hard and moved foreword.

* * *

Okay it took me three try's but I finally got the chapter I wanted, hope you like this one. 


	9. Chapter 9

_He stopped to watch the horses run and jumped when an arm snaked around his chest and something cold pressed against her neck._

_"Hello Nicky, what's say you an me, go some where quiet and finish our business." A cold voice suggested, Nick swallowed hard and moved foreword. _

_Nick did as instructed, which basically was to keep moving, they were getting closer to the forested area, and nick had to figure out a plan of escape before they got there. Just as they entered the trees Nick tensed his muscles making ready to make his move._

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, tripping along the path.

"Because I can." She sneered confidently, Nick tasted bills in the back of his throat and swallowed it back.

"Yeah well, think again." He spat and rammed backwards toppling them both over, Ally howled in anger and pain as he landed on top of her, her grip on the gun loosened and it fell harmlessly to the ground. Nick didn't wait for her to pick it up, he jumped to his feet and ran back towards the house in a zig zag formation. Alex stood, and aiming the gun fired one shot after the other, Nick howled as bullet found his arm he fell to ground , but didn't stay there he got right back up and ran again; full out.

Alex hopped down stairs to find uncle Charlie reading the paper and sipping coffee she helped herself to a cup and sat at the table.

"Where's Nick, uncle Charlie?" She asked.

"Went for a walk this morning." He barely got the words out of his mouth when the shots rang out disturbing the peaceful ,morning, Alex ran to the back door and looked out to see Nick running haphazardly towards the back door, in the distance behind him she just barely made out Ally. Alex heard Nick scream and saw him go down for les then a second and he was up again running full out for the house.

"Nick!" Alex yelled slamming through the door to reach him, Nick looked her panic in his eyes as he finally hit the porch and collapsed, panting and bleeding.

"Oh my god, Uncle help!" Alex called He was outside in a flash together they man handled nick the couch and Alex ran to the bathroom to collect the first aid kit hot water and towels.

She to find Nick still unconscious and her uncle Charlie holding a rag over his arm. She cut in and taking the towel away set to work. First she cut his shirt sleeve away and took a closer look at her at his wound, a bullet had scraped past his leaving a deep groove in his left arm, she sighed and soaking a towel pressed down waiting for the bleeding to slow before placing a bandage on it.

Nick groaned softly as he was brought back to reality by a sharp pian in his arm, he opened his eyes and looked at the blurring figures around him, he tired to move but hands pushed him back down.

"Easy son, you got your self a pretty nasty wound there, just take it easy." A familiar voice soothed, he blinked several times before the faces came back in to view. Alex was kneeling on the floor next him and cold rag pressed firmly against his arm, and Charlie hovered above him, it was his hand that pressed against his chest.

"Just try to relax Nick, your safe now, I managed to slow the bleeding it looks like, so now comes the fun part," Started to explained and Nick watch in silence as she brought out the first aid kit and setting on the coffee table opened taking out gauze and bandage wrap.

"It's just a flesh wound the bullet grazed your arm, I'll bandage it for now, but I would recommend a hospital." She finished, Nick grimaced at the wound as she uncovered it long enough to pour peroxide and the replace the towel with white gauze and then using the wrap, wrapped around his arm until she reached the end of it, then she took his other hand and pressed his fingers over the end.

"Hold that for me." She instructed, he did so and watch and she cut some medical tape and taped it down, then she cleaned up the mess and settled back on the floor next to him.

"Can you tell me what happened?" She asked, Nick swallowed his throat dry.

"Could I get some water first?" Nick asked. Charlie disappeared into the kitchen an came back with a glass of water, Alex helped Nick to sit up and he sipped the water.

"Thanks, I went for a walk and stopped to watch the horses run, she came up behind me, she had a gun to my head, told to move foreword, we headed toward that stand of trees back there," He motioned with hands toward the back of the house and further on.

" And when he passed them a knocked her back wards and we fell over I ran and that when she started firing at, I tried to dodge left and right but apparently that didn't as well as I thought." Nick finished motioning to his arm, she saw him wince and sighed looking up at Charlie.

"Hey Uncle Charlie still have those pain killers the doctor keeps giving you?" Alex asked smiling up at him, He smiled and back and jogged up the stairs to his room and came back with a full bottle and Lora Tabs.

"Thank you Dr. Beckman for being cautious." Alex said aloud kissed the bottle she popped the top and let two fall out into her hand then she flipped them into Nicks, he took them with out question, to tired and sore to fight.

"Are you sure you can let me take these, what about you?" Nick asked looking up at Charlie, who just smiled.

"Doc's been giving them to me for years, even though I tell him I don't need them any, I'm glad there getting some use." Charlie told him, Nick lay back against the cushions suddenly drained.

"Looks like you have fast metabolism, why don't we go up stares and you can lay down and rest, let the pills work, you'll fell better when you wake up." Alex suggested, Nick let him self be led up the stairs ad to his room at the end of the hall. Alex lay him down and took off his shoes, then she climbed in to bed next to him and curled up with him covering the both p with a blanket. She lay with his head on her shoulder, Nick just lay in her arms allowing her touch to sooth him to sleep, her finger combed his hair back from his face and forehead, after a few minutes his eyes closed and he slept undisturbed by bad dreams, a few minutes later she joined him in the land of slumber.

* * *

Well, not a bed chapter if I do say so my self, of course it is my story after all. Tell what you think guys. More to follow, ( I thought that last part was really sweet). 


	10. Chapter 10

Nick stretched the length of the bed stretching his arms wincing when the bullet wound made it's presence known. He looked at the bandage that covered it and grimaced, he must have sign on his bum that says shot me please, he felt some one next him stretch out and he rolled over to find Alex still sleeping, he leaned to steal a kiss, and she came awake and smiled.

"Hey there sleeping beauty, you got the number of that hot nurse from last night, cause I'd like to thank her for helping me." Nick grinned his eye gleaming with mischievousness.

"Oh really, and jus how are you planning to thank her?" Alex asked grinning back, Nick moved closer to her.

"Like this." He breathed and pressed his lips against hers and passionate kiss, when they finally split apart both were panting.

"Hmm well, your welcome cowboy, now about we go downstairs and see about some grub, I'm starving." Alex suggested him he nodded and followed her down stairs.

"Uncle Charlie, How about some food the patient and his nurse are famished." Alex called to no reply, she stopped in the living room her eyes falling on the lazy boy recliner, where a newspaper lay in shambles along with Charlie's reading glasses.

"Oh God, Uncle Charlie." She gasped and faced Nick who had gone pale.

"She's not going to stop until she get what she wants." He surmised,

"Very good Nicky." Ally came from around the corner of the dining room and pointed her gun at Alex.

"Where Charlie?" She asked, glaring daggers at the witch.

"Safe for now, but I f I don't get what I want he'll be dead and you girl friend shortly after." she said addressing the last half to Nick, Who took a deep breath, he eyes turning hard and uncaring.

"Why don't you just go and find some one else, why me?" Nick asked, tears clouding his vision.

"I want to finish what I started all those years ago, I want to feel you inside me, want to see that look of total helplessness again when I take more of your innocence." She smirked, Nick went ridged and drew Alex close to him.

"Yeah well, I'm not nine any more, and besides your to late I already gave it to some one else." Nick lied, Alex turned to him shocked, and her mouth fell opened, he gave her a look that told her to play along.

"Your lying, I've been watching you, your not the type of person tog ive it up so easily, hell I should know I've been trying for weeks to get some from you." Ally snarled walking over and pulling the two apart, and shoving Nick towards the stairs.

"Oh no you don't I fought to hard to keep him away from you and I'm giving up now." She lunged at Ally only to come up short when a pair of hand grabbed her.

"Hey let go!" She screamed Nick fought against Ally but she shoved hard and he fell on the steps his arm made contact with the banister he cried out and blinked back tears. Ally reached and grabbing his other arm pushed him up the stairs she went without fighting, They walked to his room where to tossed him to the bed and fell on top of him, Nick tried to pull away but she just followed him her weight baring down on him. She pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it on the ground Nick felt his hear beat increase as he finger nails raked down his chest, she lifted up from the bed and stare down at him he glare up at her.

"Take off the rest of you cloths now." She pointed the gun, and cocked it. Nick swallowed back tears and pulled his pant off along with his boxers tossing them to the floor he lay back, tear filled his eyes as she striped and climbed into bed with him, he felt his body start to shake, and tear fell down the sides of his face.

"Please don't do this." He begged in a low voice, she just grinned manically and stroked her fingers down his chest over his arm and then down to his legs, Nick took in a sharp breath as, more then once her hand went up between his legs, and then he felt her hand in him, she stroked his man hood lovingly, he instinctively pulled away she grabbed him dragged him back to her.

"Don't fight me Nick, one shout and she dead, remember that." She threatened , to nicks horror she stroked him until he was hard enough and then she straddled him, Nick forgot to breath, as she began to slide him into her.

"No." He whispered over and over, his head rocking form side to side. She watched his reaction getting high from it socking up his fear, and hurt. Then she slowly began to move up and down, Nick screamed loauder and louder NO! he bucked wildly and puched at her tring to dispel the she demon form his lap, she growled furiously and tossing the gun to the bed side table grabbed his hands and held them down wheil she continued to take him, he continued to scream dn kick tears come in waves now and then she stoped, and nIck puased shocked by what he saw, Ally sat very still her eyes glazed and then she fell to the floor unmoving, Nick shook violently and cried harder when he saw Alex satanded at the foot of the bed weilding a a stell bat.

"Oh god Nick Shh…, it's okay now I'm here, It's okay." she soothed hold his as he continued to sob and shake, he gripped her shirt in his hands tightly unwilling to let go for even a second. He managed to bring his sobbing back under control long enough for her to tie Ally up and gather Nicks cloths she helped him dress and then moved to her room where she lay him down and left him the rest, promising to come right after she found and helped her Uncle, Nick nodded and curled up in his side eyes staring blanking towards the wall.

Alex ran all over the place until she found Charlie holed up in the storm shelter, cold, hungry and tired but unhurt she helped him in the house where he told he would fine and let he go upstairs to tend to nick while took care the heap of lard on the living room floor.

She made it up stairs in record time and stopped at the door to collect herself before quietly entering the room, and walking slowly to the bed, Nick lay perfectly still his breathing slow and even. But she knew he wasn't asleep she sat down to him and put a hand on his arm, he jerked hard she jumped and removed her hand, but Nicks caught and held it tight.

"Nick I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." She gasped he didn't say anything just pulled down on the bed next him and snuggled into her she wrapped her arms around him protectively and wrapped a blanket around both of them., that when she noticed the blood on his sleeve.

"Oh Nick your arm is bleeding again, I don't suppose you'd let me look at it would you?" she asked Nick nodded and released the death grip on her she rushed down stairs for the kit and come right back Nick had pulled himself up to a sitting position and had his sleeve pulled up out of the way.

"Alright lets have a look." She removed the bandage and after assessing the damage went work on rebinding it, It only took few minutes and Nick waited for her to clean up the mess before pulling once more, down on the bed with him and snuggling against her. She pulled the blanket back over them both, and they lay there in the dim light of a lamp, Nick remained silent for along time, Alex thought maybe he had finally drifted off.

"Thank you." He spoke finally. Alex smiled.

"For what?" She asked.

"Stopping her from going any further then she did." Nick replied.

"No problem I couldn't very well, let her take my man now could," She kissed to top of his head and thought for a moment.

"I suppose we should call the authorities to pick her up." She siad at length.

"Already taken care off darling, just you and Nick get some rest I'll talk to the sheriff for the both you and tell him to come back tomorrow for statements." Charles poking his head through the cracked door.

"Thanks Charlie I owe more them I can ever repay, for getting you caught up in this mess." Nick spoke.

"Now don't worry about that, haven't had this much excitement since the last time I rescued some one." He winked at Alex, Nick laughed and couldn't stop, Alex joined him, Charlie left them laughing in his wake.

"Oh man, he's serious isn't he, what did he mean rescued some one else?" Nick asked, looking up into Alex's eyes, she looked down at him and sighed.

"MY father tried to rape me when I was twelve, Charlie stopped him, in fact if I remember correctly he beat the man with in an inch of his life, told if he ever tired that again he'd straight up kill him." She told Nick the whole story he listen with rapt attention until she finished, tears stood in her eyes ad stained her cheeks, Nicks kissed them away and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I'm sorry that had to happen to you." He said and she knew he meant it, she wiped her face and smiled.

"You know I don't think I ever told any one that." She admitted, Nick smiled.

"Thank you for trusting me with it, it means a lot." He meant that too, she could see it in his eyes, those deep brown orbs stayed locked with hers.

"I'd like to steal a kiss but, I'm afraid you might bean with that bat of yours." He explained, Alex laughed in surprise.

"Now mister stokes you know as well as I do that stealing is against the law." Alex joked, she was truly amazed at how he had bounced back from the ordeal, she guessed he had just put it on a shelf some where to be dealt with later.

"So go ahead and arrest me." He joked back, and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

To be continued in Harassment: Sins of the father

* * *

Well, that's it the end, how'd you like it? I thought it went quite nicely, but as I said before it is my story. You I think there's something to this pairing thing, it's fun. 


End file.
